Summer Madness
This is Fanfiction #10. This is the summer plot I've been working on. It took awhile because I had Writer's block, but it's finally done. Anyway, enjoy! Commentary is acceptable. the Loud House, Lincoln is having a cold drink in his room Lincoln: refreshed Ahh. Nothing like having lemonade on a hot summer day! screams off-screen Lincoln: Was that Lola? opens his room door and sees her coming out of her room in anger as she goes downstairs I better check it out. goes downstairs and follows her Lola: Just great! sits on the couch Lincoln: Lola? turns and sees her brother Lola: Oh, hey, Linky. Lincoln: What's the matter? Lola: I was reading one of my Princess stories and a page is missing! I think somebody tore it off! Lincoln: Really? Who could've done that? Lola: I dunno. But I'm gonna... then, a paper airplane zooms by past the two siblings Lincoln: A paper airplane? the airplane zooms back, Lola grabs and unfolds it Lola: Let's see now. looks at it and gasps This is the missing page of my Princess story! comes in and looks around for something Lincoln: Hey, Lana? What's up? Lana: I'm looking for Mr. Wings. Lincoln: Mr. Wings? Who's that? Lana: Oh, just something I used to make a plane. Lincoln: It wouldn't have to be paper, isn't it? Lana: Yes. Why? gasps in shock then gets angry Lincoln: That's why. Lola: Lana So, you're the paper thief! What's the big idea?! Lana: Well, you see... flashback is shown of Lola reading a Princess book in her room Lola: This is a good story! stomach growls Uh-oh! I need a snack. Lola leaves her room to go downstairs, Lana comes in Lana: I can't believe my plane broke! I have to use a substitute until I can get it fixed. the broken toy on the table searches for it in the toy box, but no luck Nothing? Guess I'll just have to make one. But how? notices Lola's Princess book Paper! Just what I need! tears the page off of it and folds it into a paper airplane Perfect! I'll call you Mr. Wings! Come on, Mr. Wings! Let's play! leaves her room, go downstairs and outside Lola: out of the dining room These princess cookies were great! Now to get back to my story! goes back upstairs and went back to her room flashback Lincoln: You know, Lana, you should've asked permission. Lana: Yeah, well... Lola: I don't want to hear it! I'm getting sick of you always messing with my stuff! Lana: Hey, it's not my fault you always leave your dumb girly junk around! gasps in shock Lola: Well, at least I don't track mud and eat dumb gross things! Lana: It's a free country! Deal with it, Drama Queen! at that statement, Lola grabs Lana's hat and goes to the kitchen Lana: Hey! Give me back my hat! runs upstairs with her sister's hat Lana: Lincoln What is she doing? Lincoln: I dunno, but I don't like it. follows Lola upstairs towards their room Lana: Where is... her hat on Lola's tea set table My hat! goes to get it, but Lola walks up with her art kit and takes out glue and pink glitter Lana: sternly You wouldn't dare! Lola: sarcastically Oh, wouldn't I? pours the two items on Lana's hat Lana: NOOOO! gives her twin's messy hat back to her Lola: Maybe that'll learn ya! she walks to her tea set, Lana gets ticked off Lana: Oh, yeah?! Let's see how you like it! grabs Lola's tea kettle off her table and runs off Lola: Hey! chases her and goes downstairs Where is she? looks around in the dining room, but nobody's here. She goes to the kitchen, but nobody's here as well Where's is that dirty sister of mine? sees the basement door open The basement! goes downstairs and sees her teapot on the ground There you are! Lana: a welding mask and gloves Don't you mean "aren't"? uses a welding torch and burns the teapot as it turns to ashes Lola: devastated My teapot... Lana: Now were even! walks away sulks in sadness then have fire in her eyes in rage Lori is in the hallway and goes into her room. She sits on her bed and searches for something Lori: Hey, where's my phone? looks around in her dresser I know I put here a moment ago. Leni: up Hey, Lori! Lori? Lori: Not now, Leni! I'm looking for my phone! It's missing! Leni: Why? Do you think it ran away? groans at that statement Lori: Maybe I'll ask somebody if they seen it. goes down the hall and knocks on Luna and Luan's room as the door opens Luan: Oh, hey Lori. Lori: Hey, Luan. Listen, have you seen my phone? Luan: Sorry, I haven't seen it. If I did, I'd be home a phone to tell you. laughs Get it? Lori: sighs Just great. Wait a minute, I can use the house phone to find it. off, but Lola stops her Lola: Hey, Lori. I know where your phone is? Lori: You do? Lola: Come with me. walks as Lori follows her Lori: I hope you're not trying to blackmail me again. arrive in Lana and Lola's room and Lola opens Lana's toolbox to discover... Lori: My phone! takes it out I thought I lost it forever! Thanks, Lola! hugs her Lola: You're welcome? Lori: So Lana was the one who took my phone! Oh, well. It's not a big deal as long as she doesn't... something on my phone and gasps...deleted all of my photos?! That was literally uncalled for! Lola Do you want to know why she did it? Lola: acting I don't know. Why? Lori: Because she was making such a big deal after I scolded at her for tracking mud in the bathroom the other day! Well, I'm going to get back at her! grabs Lana's toolbox and goes downstairs Lola: the viewers And people thought I'm the crazy one. in the living room, Lana looks around for something Lana: Where is it? Lincoln: up Lana, what's wrong? Lana: My toolbox is missing. I need to work on a summer project. Lincoln: Where did you had it last? Lana: In my room, but it's not here. Lincoln: That's strange. Let's check outside. Maybe the toolbox... Lana: ...must be in the garage! Yeah! Thanks, Linc! runs off as Lincoln follows suit the garage Lana: Dang it! It's not here! Lincoln: Where else could it be? barks Lana: Hey, Charles. runs up to Lana with a wrench in his mouth Lana: Hey! That's my wrench! Good boy! pets him Show me where you get it. runs off to show her as she and Lincoln follows him. He stops by a tree Lana: My tools are not by the tree. So they must be up the tree. Lincoln: Come on. Let's go get them. Lana: Are you kidding me? No way! I'm afraid of making the same mistake twice. Lincoln: Well, then, maybe we can shake the tree. and Lana does so and several tools fall out from the leaves followed by the toolbox. They step out of the way so they wouldn't get hit. Lana: My tools! They're okay! picks them up one by one and puts them back in her toolbox Now I can finish my project! Lincoln: That's great, Lana! But, wait. How did your toolbox ended up in the tree in the first place? thinks, then gasps Lana: I know exactly who! Lola! She did this just to get back at me for the teapot situation! Oh, game on! at night, Lynn comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas and goes to her room Lynn: Huh? sees Lucy's coffin colored Lola's favorite color and started laughing Lucy: What's so funny? Lynn: startled by her sister's appearance Aah! laughing Luce, look at your coffin. Lucy: Gasp! My favorite coffin turned to my least favorite color. This has Lola written all over it. Grr! She's going to get it. Lynn: Whoa, hold on. Before you go medieval spooky, you need to lighten up. It's not a big deal. Lucy: Oh, really? Did she mess with your things? got shocked at that statement and goes to her duffle bag and sees her sport balls are colored pink as well Lynn: sternly So how do we deal with her? Lucy: Do you have your hockey stick? Lynn: it You know it! Are we going to whack her? Lucy: I have something else in mind. camera shows Lola's Princess Car outside Lynn: Perfect! But let's find a quiet space. We don't want to wake anyone up. Lucy: Let's try the garage. Lynn: Okay. gets inside the car and drives towards the garage as Lynn follows her and opens the garage for her to go inside then follows suit as the garage close next day Lola: outside Time to drive around my beautiful car! notices something That's odd. Where's my car? I know it was out here yesterday. looks around for it Of course! If the van is in the garage, so is my car. opens the garage and gasps in shock to see her car got wrecked and spray painted with the words "Lola is a Princess jerk!" My beautiful car! Lana, you're gonna get it now! from the car splatters on her Big time! Luna and Luan's room. Luna is playing her drums Luna: Yeah! Playing them drums for summer break was totally rockin'! Whoops! I got to hit the can. she goes to use the bathroom, Lola shows up and grabs the drumsticks Lola: This will do just fine. Luna comes back a moment later, she sees her drum set is ruined as she sees a dented cymbal and drums with holes. Luna: My drums! They're all ruined! Totally bogus! And what happened to my sticks? I'm going to find that music destroyer! she comes out of her room, Lola walks up Lola: acting Is something wrong, Luna? Luna: You bet there is, dude! Somebody thrashed my drums and took my drumming sticks! Lola: I know where they are. Luna: You do? Rad! Where are they? Lana and Lola's room. Luna's drumsticks is broken on Lana's bed Luna: No! My rocking sticks! I had them ever since I first got my axe a few years ago! Lans is going to suffer! Lana comes in her room with a bucket Lana: Hey, Hops! I got your... gasps cage is cracked and wide open Lana: Hops' cage! It's broken! I hope my little pal is okay. croaking sound is heard and Lana turns around and see... Lana: Hops! You're okay! hugs him I was so worried! growls That Lola! I'll show her! runs downstairs and goes to the kitchen Let's see what I can use? to the fridge and open it Aha! takes out a pie Perfect! And add some mud and crickets...puts them on top of the pie Perfect! Lola walks down the hall and sees something in front of her room Lola: Hey. How did my Princess wand get out here? to her, Lana hangs from the vent using a rope and holds a pie. She lowers herself down to the ground and jumps off Lana: Hey, Lola! I hope you save room for dessert! throws the pie Lola turns around, she sees the pie heading for her and ducks out of the way and hits Lily as she comes out of her room Lana: Dang it. shivers as she is about to cry Lana: No, Lily! Don't! Lily: loudly other siblings comes out of their rooms Lincoln: Lily! Are you okay? You're messy! picks her up There, there. It's okay. rocks her as she stops crying Feel better? sighs happily as Lincoln puts her down and cleans her up with a towel Luna: Great care taking, Bro! gives her a rock horn for a grateful sign Lincoln: Well, now that that's taken care of. How'd Lily get covered in a dirty pie, anyway? Lola: Lincoln Why don't you ask Mud Breath over there! Lana takes out a mud piece from her pocket, walks up to Lola and put mud on her dress Lana: Saved the best for last! Lola: My dress! Enraged THAT DOES IT! pounces on Lana and they start fighting Luna: Dudes, we got to help! restraints Lola from the fight while Lincoln restraints Lana Lori: You two literally need to calm down. Lola: Well, she started it! Lana: Uh-uh! You did! Leni: Why you guys were fighting anyway? Lola: Well, the other day, Lana tore a page off my Princess book without asking me! Lana: I said I didn't mean it! I just wanted a substitute plane! But after Miss Pretty won't let me explain, she grabbed my hat and poured glue and glitter on it! Lola: But you got back at me by burning my teapot! Lana: You messed with my things, I messed with yours! Big whoop! And you never should've taken my toolbox by putting it up in the tree! Lola: What? I didn't do that! Lana: A likely story! Lori: No, Lana. She's right. Lana: What do you mean? Lori: It wasn't her who took your toolbox, it was me. Lana: shocked What? Why would you do that? Lori: Because you took my phone and deleted all my photos. That's when I found it there. Lana: Hey, I never did that! I fix devices, not steal them! Lori: So, you didn't... shakes her head no Lori: Gosh. I'm sorry, Lana. I didn't mean to mess with your toolbox. I'll try to ask a question next time. 'Lana: Thanks, big sis! Lynn and Lucy Lynn and Lucy, I'm sorry. Lynn: For what? Lana: For painting your stuff pink. I did that to get back at Lola. Lynn: That was you?! Lucy: Sigh. Guess we never should've wrecked Lola's car. Lola: Hold up! It was you two that wrecked my car?! Not Lana? Lynn: Guilty as charged. Lucy: We thought you painted my coffin and Lynn's sport equipment. Lola: I may like pink, but I have standards! Luna: And Lans. You should know better to ruin my drum set! Lana: Luna, I didn't do that either. Lola: I did. Because I thought Lana messed with my Princess car. Luna: That was you? Bogus, dude! Sorry, Lans. I never should've broke you pet case. Lana: That's okay. Wait. You did that? That's okay. Guess I throw that pie at Lola for nothing. Sorry, Lily. Lily: Poo-poo! crawls back to her room Luan: Well, pie think that was a good one! laughs But, seriously, Lana. You should know better than that! Lola: Yeah! Lynn: You too, Lola! Lana: Yeah! growls Lori: Well, don't you two have anything to say to each other? and Lola look at each other Lola: sternly I'll think about it. Lana: sternly Me too! Lisa: Wise words, twin siblings. Lori: Well, you better think about it because we're all going to the beach Friday. Twins: surprised The beach?! Leni: Totes! Lynn: And Mom and Dad told us we have to be on our best behavior. Luna: So you two better not screw this up for all of us. Luan: That's right. siblings went back to their rooms while Lana and Lola stands out there Lana: Well, I better get back to my project. goes downstairs while Lola thinks about something next day, Lana comes inside the house and sees a box Lana: A delivery? reads the tag For Lana Loud. opens it and gets a toy remote and a airplane that matches her hat Wow! A real plane and it runs on batteries! But who ordered this for me? thinks Of course, Lola! I got to thank her! goes upstairs and into her room Lola, thank you for... something Huh? Lola? Where is she? sees Lola's Princess book in the trash and opens it I got it! Lola come back home and sees her Princess book Lola: Huh? I thought this was in the trash. reads it and gets excited A new and improved story! 'And the Princess and the Fixer apologize for the situations, they go off to play together and live happily ever after'. elated This is the best story ever! And I know just who to thank! Lana. off-screen If you thanking them, they'll say you're welcome! turns to the stairs and sees Lana standing on top. Lola: You're the best twin sister ever! Lana: No! You are! runs upstairs to Lana and they both hug Twins: I'm sorry for everything I've done! That's okay! Lana: I'll ask permission for now on. Lola: And I'll try to think before I act. Lana: So what do you want to do now? scene shows the entire Loud Family at the beach. The parents are sitting in their beach towels watching their kids. Lori and Leni are sunbathing, Luna is strumming her ukulele, Luan is rubbing sunblock on herself, Lynn has her head in sand, Lucy is standing under her black umbrella, Lana and Lola are building sandcastles, Lisa is reading her book, Lily toddles in the sand and Lincoln is swimming Lana: Hey, Lola! Look what I made! walks over and sees a Princess Tower made of sand Lola: Wow! It's beautiful! Lana: Do you like it? Lola: I love it! Speaking of sand, I made something for you too! takes Lana's hand and shows her a castle made of sand Lana: Wow! It's amazing! Thank you! twins hug again a distance, their siblings watch them Lincoln: We're so glad those two are getting along again! Luna: You said it, dude! Leni: Totes! Lynn: Yup! Lisa: Affirmative! Lori: That literally worked out well! Do you think we should tell them we planned this to get them to stop? think about it for a moment Siblings: Nah! Leni: Yup! others look at her surprised as Lori whispers to her Leni: Oh, never mind. Luna: Hey, dudes. What do you say we join the little dudes on their fun! All: Yeah! run towards Lana and Lola and helps them build sand castles as well Twins: Thanks, guys! look at each other BEST SUMMER EVER! resumes building sand castles with their older siblings END Category:Episodes